Lemniscatus
by Roux Marlet
Summary: 'Berdiri di sebelah kiri Tartarus, terjaga oleh Minus' - yang mana dari kedua puluh enam nama korban Proyek Athena yang menjadi kunci untuk menaklukkan artificial savant yang diderita Nine dan Twelve? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan memori Nine? / Alternate Reality. For #RGSurviveChallenge & [Challenge] 'Hampir'


Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menarik napas dalam.

 _Di mana ini?_

Kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah?

Pemandangan ini tak masuk akal… Langit-langit putih kusam dengan kipas angin model kuno yang tergantung…

Ia berada di _Settlement_ lagi?

"Kau sudah bangun, Nine?" sebuah suara yang familier mengusik pendengarannya. "Bagus sekali! Kau harus lihat ini."

"Twelve—?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu duduk. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sebelum pemuda berambut ikal yang sebaya dengannya itu menjawab, Nine sudah melihatnya.

Gedung itu memang _Settlement,_ tempat mereka berdua menghabiskan masa kecil mereka yang suram, tapi kini bentuknya lain. Dinding-dindingnya berlubang di sana-sini dan sebagian atapnya runtuh. Sinar surya menyelinap ke dalam dengan leluasa.

Rasa sakit itu menyerang tiba-tiba dan Nine mencengkeram kepalanya. "Ukh. Kenapa kita di sini?" Dia tergugah. "Twelve… bukankah kau…"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, Nine?" tanya pemilik nama bilangan lusin itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Roux Marlet** presents

" **Lemniscatus"**

 **Terror in Resonance** is directed by **Shinichiro Watanabe**

 **.**

For **#RGSurviveChallenge**

 **[Challenge] 'Hampir'**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Anak-anak tangga dan lorong panjang. Terang benderang. Orang-orang kantoran yang lalu lalang membawa tas kerja._

 _Stasiun di mana kereta Shuto Shinjuku mencapai jadwal perhentiannya._

 _Terdengar suara bernada formal yang menyiarkan ucapan selamat datang dan pengingat untuk tidak meninggalkan barang bawaan._

 _Pemuda itu berlari, tahu dirinya nyaris terlambat bahkan tanpa melirik penanda waktu di pergelangan lengan kirinya._

 _Kereta itu sudah berhenti. Dia melompat masuk ke gerbong yang tepat setelah melempar bom asap—membuat semua penumpang berlarian ke luar dan memberinya akses masuk tanpa dikenali._

 _Dalam sedetik, saat dia berdiri dengan ragu di tengah gerbong dan menyaksikan seorang penumpang_ ketiduran _di kursi, dirasakannya sepasang mata dingin tengah menertawakan dirinya..._

 _Dia meraih tubuh si penumpang._

 _Ada pendar cahaya yang menyilaukan netra, bunyi yang memekakkan membran pendengaran, dan setelahnya hanya rasa sakit._

.

.

"Twelve... bukankah kau—"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, Nine?" Twelve bertanya.

"—mereka menembakmu," Nine menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Twelve menggeleng. "Tidak ada tembak-menembak sebelum ini."

Nine memandangi sahabatnya itu setengah sangsi. Bagian depan kausnya memang berdarah. Tapi...

"Kau masih hidup?" bukan pertanyaan, Nine hanya ingin memperoleh konfirmasi.

Senyuman khas Twelve terukir di wajahnya yang letih. "Maumu bagaimana?"

Desahan lega lolos dari rongga pernapasan pemilik nama samaran Arata Kokonoe itu. Dia jelas pemuda yang menjaga imejdengan baik, tapi sekarang ini dia sangat ingin memeluk sahabat yang sempat dikiranya mati itu.

Otak jeniusnya belum macet saat ini. Meskipun _sel-sel kelabu_ _(1)_ itu menjerit lemah, berulang kali menyatakan bahwa tidak masuk akal kalau Twelve masih hidup setelah tentara Amerika itu menembaknya tepat di _aorta thoracalis (2)_ , juga apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu barusan tentang nihilnya penembakan, Nine mengabaikannya.

Twelve bicara lagi. "Kau ingat pria bernama Clarence?"

"Ya?"

"Dia yang membawa kita ke sini. Ada cara untuk bisa bertahan hidup dari _artificial savant._ "

.

* * *

.

" _Apa sih, yang dia pikirkan?"_

" _Meracau tak jelas seperti itu."_

 _Savant syndrome_ , kondisi cukup langka yang hanya ditemukan pada satu di antara sepuluh penyandang autis. Sel-sel saraf di bagian tertentu otakmu bisa berpacu melebihi yang lain—secara ekstrem—dan kau akan bisa menguasai sebuah _Minuet_ karya Beethoven hanya dengan sekali baca partitur. Atau kau bisa menghitung di luar kepala, berapa detik kehidupan seseorang berusia tujuh puluh tahun tujuh belas hari dua belas jam. Atau menyebutkan dengan cepat hari apakah tanggal 12 Agustus 1576.

Kedengarannya keren, tapi memang begitulah kesan pertamanya. Ada kompensasi tak menyenangkan yang menyertai sebuah keberbedaan kemampuan. Terkadang penderitanya disebut _autistic savant_ saking sulitnya mereka berkomunikasi, seperti yang terjadi pada anak-anak autis.

.

* * *

.

"Aneh sekali, Twelve."

"Apanya?"

"Apa kepalaku tadi terbentur?" _Kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa? Memang rasanya agak memar di ubun-ubun..._ Saat Nine mengamati sekelilingnya lagi, dia tampak menyadari sesuatu.

Twelve tersenyum lemah.

"Yah, kau baru saja meledakkan tempat ini."

Tanpa Twelve mengatakannya pun, Nine sudah tahu. Ingatannya baru muncul samar-samar, tapi memang _ada_ ledakan sebelumnya. Sebelum perasaan bersalah yang sama dengan kejadian di Shuto Shinjukuitu menohoknya, Nine juga tahu bahwa yang satu ini lagi-lagi ulah gadis _itu_.

"Loker-loker ini..." gumam Nine, pandangannya menerawang ke deretan lemari besi bernomor, tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Kita tadi sedang mengeceknya, bukan?"

Pintu loker bernomor lima terbuka miring, hampir lepas dari engselnya. Di kedua sisinya, loker tiga dan empat serta loker enam dan tujuh terburai; hangus sama sekali.

"Ya. Dan kita sudah salah tebak," gumam Twelve muram. "Kau tadi membuka pintu nomor lima, lalu loker-loker di kiri-kanannya malah meledak."

Nine tertawa hambar.

"Orang itu... dia mau melanjutkan _game_ bahkan setelah dia mati?"

Twelve mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada si lawan bicara. "Dia mau membantu kita, Nine," ujar pengguna identitas Toji Hisami itu, tersenyum miris. "Kalau menurutnya kita memang pantas dibantu, kita akan hidup."

"Dia hanya ingin bermain-main," bantah Nine. "Lihat saja ini, dia mempermainkan nyawa kita."

Pemuda bermata empat itu memandangi kertas di tangannya. Sebuah coretan hitam yang khas terbubuh di atas putih, dan Nine bahkan tidak ingat kapan Twelve menerima catatan ini.

Itu tulisan tangan gadis itu. Yang menghantui mimpinya sejak hari itu, delapan tahun lalu. Yang tewas terbakar di hari dibatalkannya konferensi pers Sphinx beberapa jam sebelum kelumpuhan total Jepang akibat gelombang elektromagnetik dari bom atom di atas langit.

Ya— _high-altitude nuclear explosion._ Terima kasih kepada kedua pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini, merekalah 'Sphinx' di balik rentetan teror bom yang melanda negeri sakura beberapa bulan terakhir, dengan hidangan penutupnya adalah peledakan prototip bom atom curian tepat di stratosfer dan dengan demikian menghapus yang namanya listrik dari seluruh dataran Jepang.

"Seharusnya kita pergi menemui Sang Oedipus," gumam Nine. "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak benar?"

Twelve mengangguk. "Karena kita tahu kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Telinga Nine berdenging tiba-tiba, membuat si pemilik mencengkeram sisi kepalanya.

"Itu dia," ujar Twelve. "Tidak peduli kita sudah hengkang dari sini sebelum dia, tapi efeknya akan sama saja dengan yang dialami Five."

"Kau juga mengalaminya, Twelve?"

"Tidak sesering dirimu, Nine."

"Kita tidak bisa mati sebelum dunia tahu."

"Makanya. Jadi, ayo kita pikirkan ulang petunjuk ini."

"Kukira kau sudah tahu makna kalimat ini?" Nine menunjuk.

 **'Berdiri di sebelah kiri Tartarus, terjaga oleh Minus.'**

"Tartarus itu 'kan neraka," ujar si rambut ikal.

Nine mengangguk. "Jiwa orang-orang mati dibawa ke sana."

"Dan Five menulis ini berdasarkan nama-nama kita."

"Mestinya. Aku setuju jawabannya adalah suatu angka."

"Dan dari kata 'berdiri'... sepertinya angka itu merujuk pada loker lama kita."

.

.

" _'Di sebelah kiri...'"_

" _Kalau yang dimaksud adalah bilangan_ terdekat _dengan Tartarus, tidakkah itu berarti bilangan_ setelah _angka kematian?"_

"Empat, _ya..." Memang, 'shi' dalam bahasa Jepang adalah pembacaan untuk huruf yang berarti 'empat' dan juga 'kematian'. Karena itulah angka empat sering dianggap angka sial._

" _Jadi jawabannya adalah Five sendiri. Karena cara penulisan Jepang menggunakan arah kanan ke kiri."_

Tadinya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua jenius itu untuk memecahkan petunjuk Five.

"Dan ternyata salah," keluh Twelve, memandangi deretan loker yang tinggal puing. "Kupikir Five tidak mungkin memberi teka-teki semudah itu. Begitu kita salah, lima loker sekaligus hancur. Ada kemungkinan kita malah merusak apapun itu yang disimpan dalam loker yang benar."

Ada nada menyalahkan dalam suara itu. Mungkin tadi Nine memang tidak berpikir panjang.

 _Argh_ , segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Five memang _selalu_ membuat si mata empat kacau. Seperti yang hampir dilakukannya di bandara internasional Haneda waktu itu, ketika Five ingin melanjutkan permainan catur mereka yang tertunda sewindu lamanya—gila memang, perempuan satu itu. Itulah gunanya ada seorang yang selalu berpikiran rasional di sisinya seperti Twelve ini, juga adanya detektif Oedipus itu...

Benar. Ini adalah permainan yang dibuat oleh Five untuk menghukum mereka berdua. Dan dalam _game_ buatan Five, apapun legal. Dia yang menciptakan aturan dan situasi, dia yang memberi teka-teki, dan permainan tidak mungkin berakhir seri. Salah satu pihak harus kalah. Kekanak-kanakan dan keji, begitulah si pemilik nama jumlah jari. Berulang kali Nine meyakinkan Twelve dan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Five bisa saja ikut kabur bersama mereka tujuh tahun lalu, bahwa bukan salah mereka gadis itu terpaksa tinggal di _Settlement_ setahun lebih lama.

Tapi meski ini main-main yang mengundang bahaya, benar kata Twelve bahwa kali ini Five _berniat_ membantu mereka. Five tahu kemampuan mereka berdua, dan ancaman yang menyertai _game_ itu mestinya hanya bumbu agar alur permainan menjadi lebih menarik. Dasar maniak.

"Klausa berikutnya..."

"Tunggu dulu, Nine. Kau yakin loker yang benar belum hancur?"

Sang Sphinx nomor satu mengernyit. "Yang jelas bukan nomor empat, karena itu angka kematiannya. Sedangkan kita barusan tahu bukan lima juga."

Pandangan Twelve menerawang. "Kita harus pikirkan masak-masak... sepertinya, tidak ada lagi yang berhubungan dengan Tartarus di antara angka-angka ini."

"Tiga, enam, dan tujuh..." gumam Nine.

"Nah, masih ada dua puluh satu loker yang utuh."

Satu, dua, delapan sampai dua puluh enam.

 _Yang mana dari dua puluh satu itu?_

Keduanya terlalu sibuk berpikir dalam benak masing-masing sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang-orang lain dalam gedung itu, mengintai dan saling bertukar isyarat...

.

* * *

.

" _Apa sih, yang dia pikirkan?"_

" _Mengacak-acak ruangan seperti itu."_

Sphinx dan Oedipus, dua nama yang cukup terkenal dari mitologi Yunani. Yang disebut lebih dahulu adalah seekor monster penjaga medan yang kita kenal dengan nama labirin, dan tidak ada yang lebih memuaskannya daripada menerkam manusia yang keliru menjawab teka-tekinya. Oedipus Sang Raja, dikarenakan takdir pahit yang sudah diramalkan atas dirinya, hidup dalam penyesalan lantaran membunuh ayahnya dan menikahi ibunya sendiri; ketika itulah dia bertemu dengan si monster yang menanyakan kuis yang sudah akrab di telinga kita,

"Apa yang berjalan dengan empat kaki di pagi hari, dengan dua kaki di siang hari, dan tiga kaki di malam hari?"

—manusia.

.

* * *

.

"'Terjaga oleh Minus'... Apa Five sengaja salah tulis? Apakah yang dia maksud adalah Minos?" gumam Nine.

"Minos, ya... Raja Kreta, putra Zeus dengan Europa?" balas Twelve sembari berpikir-pikir.

Nine mengangguk sambil menyahut, "Minos adalah hakim Dunia Bawah setelah dia mati. Tapi kenapa sengaja ditulis dengan huruf 'u'?"

Twelve meneliti tulisan Five sambil berseloroh dengan setitik nada sesal, "Seandainya kita sempat mempelajari _grafologi (3)_ , mungkin kita bisa mengerti maksudnya."

Sebuah suara kecil batu yang beradu dengan sepatu membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke sumbernya. Seseorang terpekik.

"Lisa?" Ramah seperti biasa, Twelve ini.

" _Anoo_ —Twelve. A-aku..." gadis itu tergagap.

Barulah Nine teringat akan gadis berambut pendek itu. Lisa tampak takut-takut, seperti biasanya dia kalau bertemu pandang dengan sepasang biji di balik kacamata itu.

Lisa...

 _Tunggu dulu—_ Lisa Mishima ada _di sana_ saat Twelve ditembak. Demikian pula Shibazaki si Oedipus.

 _Di sana—di depan_ Settlement _._

 _Di depan gedung yang setengah hancur ini._

 _Artinya dari tadi mereka hanya berpindah dari luar ke dalam, bukan? Lalu di mana Shibazaki selama ini? Dan kenapa Lisa baru muncul sekarang?_

 _Dan... kalau Twelve memang benar ditembak...?_

Lisa kelihatan seperti mau menangis, pandangan matanya menghindari Nine dan Twelve. Si Sphinx nomor dua mendesah dan meringis kecil. "Nine, sebaiknya kita pergi." Dia meraih lengan sahabatnya yang tidak juga beranjak.

"Apa—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Twelve?" suara Nine terdengar tegas.

Yang ditanya tampak gelisah. "Nanti kujelaskan sambil jalan—"

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak pergi ke mana-mana," sebuah suara berat khas perokok terdengar dari dekat Lisa. Tangan Twelve yang memegang lengan Nine menegang defensif. Sedetik kemudian, sesosok pria tinggi dengan rambut gondrong dan pakaian yang agak lusuh muncul dari ruang sebelah.

"Shibazaki- _san_ ," dua suara menggumamkan nama yang sama dengan nada yang berlawanan.

"Nine," bisik Twelve, matanya waspada. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Yang ditanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dilihat dari duduk perkara yang sama sekali belum jelas baginya—apa yang membentur kepalanya saat ledakan tadi? Ke mana bagian memorinya sebelum ledakan di loker nomor lima itu? Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Twelve yang roboh di depan matanya, tapi fakta bahwa orang itu masih hidup dan baik-baik saja sekarang ini membuatnya meragukan hal itu. Mata dan memorinya tidak sinkron, tapi... Ribuan _neurotransmitter (4)_ saling berpacu dalam sistem sarafnya hanya dalam sepersekian detik sebelum sebuah jawaban "Ya," terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Yosh!" Twelve menyahut dengan riang sambil menggunakan giginya untuk mencabut sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"He—" Shibazaki berseru.

 **Pssssss...**

Seketika asap menutup pandangan sang detektif dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Twelve!" panggil Lisa di tengah kepulan asap. "Nine—uhuk, uhuk."

"Jangan sampai lolos!" seru Kenjirou Shibazaki. Berpasang-pasang sepatu berderap ke segala penjuru gedung itu.

Terdengar suara dari arah tangga; seperti orang berlari tersandung-sandung.

"Lantai dua!" seorang polisi berseru.

Shibazaki segera menghambur ke sana dan hanya mendapati beberapa kelereng menggelinding dari pertengahan tangga.

.

.

"Apa si Oedipus sudah menumpul? Tidak mungkin 'kan, kita lari ke lantai dua," kekeh Twelve sambil berlari. Dia melempar satu bom asap lagi.

Nine terengah di sisinya, tak menanggapi.

Seseorang meraung, "Mereka di sana!"

Napas Nine memburu. "Twelve..." panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil tetap berlari tapi sambil membungkuk, mengetuk-ngetuk dinding bagian bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hanya di daerah ini dindingnya terbuat dari kayu; seluruh sisa gedung dibangun dengan beton. "Kau masih ingat papannya yang mana, Nine?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu berhenti lalu menarik lepas sebuah panel dinding. "...yang ini."

 **Klak!**

"Luar biasa! Ayo masuk."

Di balik panel itu, adalah sebuah lorong gelap. Twelve merangkak masuk lebih dahulu, dan Nine menyusul di belakangnya setelah menutup kembali panel itu.

Lorong di baliknya bukan lorong rahasia. Itu sebenarnya bagian dari lift barang menuju gudang bawah tanah, namun tidak pernah digunakan oleh pengurus _Settlement._ Anak-anak Proyek Athena dulu sering menggunakannya untuk main-main.

.

* * *

.

" _Apa sih, yang dia pikirkan?"_

" _Berkeliaran seperti itu."_

 _Proyek Athena_ , yang diberi nama sesuai Dewi Pengetahuan negeri para Olympian, adalah program gagal yang dijalankan oleh oknum-oknum tak bertanggungjawab di gedung kusam bernama _Settlement_ itu.

Anak-anak yatim piatu dari seluruh Jepang sejumlah huruf abjad dikumpulkan dan dipanggil dengan nama bilangan. Anak-anak terpilih ini, yang sebagian memang dikaruniai bakat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, secara berkala dipejani sejumlah dosis obat baru hasil penelitian kemudian diobservasi dan diberi ujian-ujian kecil.

Tentu saja yang namanya anak-anak ada yang patuh dan ada yang jahil. Tidak semua anak bisa begitu saja duduk tenang dan menuruti semua perintah instruktur. Kadang obat penenang dosis sedang dicampurkan dalam makanan mereka demi lancarnya penelitian terlarang itu.

.

* * *

.

Di gudang tidak ada polisi, sesuai dugaan.

"Clarence..." gumam Nine. "Dia yang memberimu kertas ini."

Twelve mengangguk.

"Shibazaki- _san_ tidak percaya. Dia bermaksud baik dengan mengajukan kita ke pengadilan, tapi yang satu ini lebih sempit waktunya." Twelve bicara sambil menunjuk kertas bertuliskan teka-teki Five.

Nine bergumam, "Five tahu dirinya sekarat."

"Demikian pula kita." Twelve memandangi lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat. "Pernahkah kau terbangun di pagi hari dan merasa sesuatu baru saja ingin menindihmu sampai mati?"

Nine menjawab setengah merenung, "Kadang-kadang, ya." _Kita tidak tahu kapan kita mati,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, ayo kita temukan jawabannya sekarang."

 _Kita tidak tahu apa maksud Five sebenarnya,_ nurani Nine menentang tapi dia berujar, "Apa yang kira-kira ada di dalam loker yang benar?"

 _Kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di loker._

Twelve berpikir-pikir. "Mungkin semacam ramuan penawar?"

 _Kita bahkan tak tahu racun apa yang sudah membuat kita jadi begini._

Nine menyipitkan mata, kali ini menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Apa memang _ada_ obatuntuk kita?"

Twelve terdiam sejenak mendengar sarkasme itu. "Kupikir... Five sudah membongkar rahasia Proyek Athena. Aku percaya apa yang dikatakan Clarence. Suaranya hijau seperti suaramu, Nine. Dan kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku."

Tidak, Twelve tidak salah bicara. Dia bisa _melihat_ warna dalam suara orang— _synesthesia,_ salah satu bakat yang dihasilkan oleh proyek gagal itu.

Jenius, perakit bom, dan _hacker,_ ditambah hal-hal kecil yang tak dimiliki orang pada umumnya, harus dibayar dengan harga mahal yang sudah mereka berdua alami—dan Five alami juga.

Dan berkat rekan senasib yang sudah mendahului mereka ke alam baka itu, setitik harapan baru telah menetes di tanah kering. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus menggali dan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Saat Nine dan Twelve sedang tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing, terdengar keributan dari arah atas, dekat sekali.

Kedua remaja itu saling berpandangan dan berdiri.

"Kita harus pindah," ujar Twelve, sepasang netranya memindai ruangan remang-remang itu dengan cepat. "Bravo!" dia menunjuk jendela berterali di dekat langit-langit lalu menyeret sebuah meja untuk memanjat ke situ.

Dengan cekatan, keduanya beraksi.

Nine meraih sejumput serbuk dari rak terdekat sementara Twelve memilin selembar kain usang yang dibasahinya dengan sedikit anggur di situ. Pemuda berkacamata itu menaburkan serbuk tadi ke sebuah wadah lilin yang sudah berkarat dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di rak yang lain. Tepat saat itu pintu terbuka dan para polisi menyerbu masuk dengan Shibazaki yang paling depan.

"Nine!" seru Twelve.

"Kenapa sekarang tidak mau bekerja sama?" seru Shibazaki pada Nine.

Si pemuda berkacamata menggesek sesuatu pada wadah lilin itu, menendang meja kayu yang ringan ke arah para polisi, dan terjadi ledakan kecil yang mengejutkan namun tidak berbahaya. Dalam kekacauan yang hanya sekejap itu, kedua korban Proyek Athena itu lolos.

.

.

"Reaksi termitversi sederhana—brilian, Nine! Seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu! _"_

Yang dipuji sedang terengah hebat dalam posisi bersandar ke pohon yang agak jauh dari _Settlement_ —paru-parunya serasa mau meledak dan kepalanya sakit. Tapi napas Twelve tidak sekacau dirinya. Mungkinkah efek _artificial savant_ pada dirinya lebih kuat?

"Ayo kita ke tempat lain," usul Twelve yang khawatir melihat kawannya itu kepayahan. "Akan lebih mudah kembali ke sini kalau malam tiba."

Nine menggeleng sembari mengatur ritme konsumsi udaranya.

"Kita masih bisa bertahan satu hari lagi," ujar Twelve optimis. "Kau tadi mengambil sedikit magnesium di bawah situ, 'kan? Si Oedipus dan yang lain tidak akan mungkin melukai kita, dan peledak buatan kita tidak untuk melukai orang... Hei, Nine?" Wajah yang hampir selalu dihiasi cengiran itu tiba-tiba memucat.

Kelopak mata di balik kaca itu terpejam dan pemiliknya tidak bersuara.

"Nine, jangan bercanda di saat begini," gumam Twelve dengan sepercik nada panik dalam suaranya, mengguncang lengan yang lemas itu.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"...Nine?" bisik si bilangan lusin. "Jangan..."

Remaja berambut ikal itu meraba nadi sahabatnya.

"Tetaplah hidup, Nine!" Twelve memohon.

Bagai doa yang terjawab, Nine membuka matanya. Sayu. Seolah tenaga yang tersisa hanya cukup untuk berkedip satu kali.

Twelve tersenyum, kristal bening itu sudah sempat membasahi korneanya. "Nine..."

"Aku tahu jawabannya," bisik si Sphinx nomor satu.

.

* * *

.

" _Apa sih, yang dia pikirkan?"_

" _Berbuat kacau seperti itu."_

 _Reaksi termit,_ proses kimiawi yang terjadi setelah karat besi dicampur dengan serbuk alumunium dan dibakar, bisa menaikkan suhu menjadi enam puluh kali lipat temperatur tertinggi musim panas di Jepang—sekaligus menciptakan ledakan. Proses serupa bisa dilakukan tanpa perlu bantuan api, menggunakan lempeng magnesium.

Jenius dengan berwawasan luas belum tentu sejalan. Nine dan Twelve memiliki banyak referensi yang berhubungan dengan bom—tapi mereka tak banyak membaca buku sastra atau semacamnya. Hanya hal-hal yang relevan dengan tujuan mereka yang akan mereka gali dalam-dalam. Dan tujuan itu sudah tercapai. Mata seluruh dunia kini tertuju pada Proyek Athena dan para dalangnya—begitu kata Shibazaki waktu itu—dan orang-orang akan selalu ingat bahwa mereka, para korban _artificial savant,_ pernah hidup dan pernah punya harapan.

Mengingat bagaimana perlakuan yang diterima oleh anak-anak malang itu, mestinya para pelaku yang belum meninggal bakalan didakwa hukuman seumur hidup. Kejahatan eksploitasi anak, kekerasan terhadap yang di bawah umur, dan, yang paling penting, pengabaian kemanusiaan.

.

* * *

.

Dua pasang mata mengintai dari balik semak. Hari menjelang senja.

Polisi-polisi berjaga di ruang utama, ruangan di mana loker-loker itu berderet dengan rapi.

Kenjirou Shibazaki berdiri di pinggir ruangan, mendengarkan laporan yang masuk lewat _earpiece_ di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Gadis itu, Lisa, apa dia sudah aman?" tanya Shibazaki. Suara di seberang sana menyahut mengiyakan. "Bagus, sebaiknya dia memang tak terlibat terlalu jauh. Berbahaya sekali baginya untuk tetap bergaul dengan teroris. Ibunya pasti khawatir. Ah, ya? Tidak ada apapun di sayap utara? Bagaimana dengan selatan?"

Rencana Nine dan Twelve adalah meledakkan sebuah petasan di barat gedung. Dengan demikian, sebagian polisi akan bergerak ke situ. Shibazaki pasti menduga yang itu hanya tipuan, dan saat itu peledak yang lebih kecil akan dilemparkan ke pintu depan. Polisi akan mengira yang satu _itu_ sungguhan dan bersiap meringkus Nine dan Twelve—tapi kedua remaja itu akan menyelinap masuk lewat jendela di barat, ketika perhatian semua aparat terfokus pada pintu depan.

Nine bersiap menyalakan petasan dengan Twelve mengawasinya lekat-lekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam si Sphinx nomor satu, sadar dirinya sangat dicemaskan. Bukankah kondisi Twelve juga sama buruknya meski tidak kelihatan?

Sphinx nomor dua mengangguk. "Yosh! Ayo kita lakukan dengan cepat."

 _Masuk. Buka loker. Ambil apapun itu yang ada di dalam. Tindakan selanjutnya bergantung pada apa yang ada di dalam itu._

" _Kalau kita langsung tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan benda itu, sebaiknya kita langsung gencatan senjata dengan Shibazaki."_

" _Kalau ternyata tidak... karena kita belum tahu makna 'terjaga oleh Minus' itu... kita akan lari lagi, sedikit. Kau tak masalah dengan itu, Nine?"_

" _Kau berlebihan. Ayolah."_

Kedua ledakan itu menimbulkan reaksi seperti yang diharapkan. Para polisi menyerbu ke halaman dari pintu depan sementara Nine dan Twelve menyelinap masuk bagai pencuri.

Agak tidak menguntungkan. Posisi loker yang mereka cari agak ke tengah ruangan dan cukup jauh dari jendela yang menjadi akses.

"He!" seorang aparat berseru, menyadari keberadaan kedua remaja itu. Ada pistol panjang di tangannya... dan larasnya terarah pada mereka.

Darah Nine tersirap. Mereka belum tiba di loker yang benar. Kalau ia atau Twelve bergerak, bisa-bisa tembakan si aparat akan mengenai loker yang salah...

"Jangan tembak!" seru Twelve, mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ada bom dalam loker!"

Si aparat ragu sejenak dan kedua remaja itu memanfaatkan peluang untuk kabur ke arah tangga.

Tembakan tetap dilepaskan ke arah loker delapan belas yang baru saja dilewati keduanya, dan... **BUM**!

Tiba-tiba separuh ruangan itu luluh lantak dan Nine serta Twelve terdorong keras, nyaris terantuk anak tangga terbawah akibat ledakan barusan.

"Bodoh!" geram Nine, bangkit dari reruntuhan beton. Dia menoleh ke loker-loker dengan pandangan nanar. "Lokernya... sialan."

Dari arah luar terdengar keributan, demikian pula dari lantai dua.

"Nine, tangganya!" seru Twelve, menunjuk dengan jarinya yang kotor oleh pasir. Pertengahan tangga yang melingkar ikut runtuh, dan, di bagian atas yang masih utuh, para polisi sudah menampakkan diri dengan kebingungan.

"Kembali ke jendela," ujar Nine.

"Terlalu jauh!" balas Twelve.

"Sekalian kita mengecek lokernya!" debat Nine pada sahabatnya yang tidak beranjak. "Cepat, Twelve!"

"Kau tidak lihat, Nine? Itu bunuh diri!"

Polisi-polisi dari luar sudah masuk kembali dan menghadang di jendela barat tempat mereka masuk tadi.

Nine mendecih dan meraih tangan si Sphinx nomor dua. "Ke jendela di sisi satunya!" _Kenapa Twelve bereaksi selambat ini?_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Kita kehabisan pengalih perhatian," ujar Twelve sambil berlari. "Tunggu!" dia menahan Nine sambil berkata, "magnesium itu..."

Dalam sedetik, keduanya sepakat pada satu ide.

"Ini namanya bunuh diri juga," ujar Nine miris, tapi paham tak ada jalan lain sambil kembali ke arah loker. Kalau dia berhasil, polisi dari arah luar akan terhalang di tengah ruangan dan mereka akan bisa kabur ke jendela satunya.

Lempeng magnesium itu bergesekan dengan daun pintu loker nomor satu dan Nine segera melompat mundur. Twelve meraihnya, dan dengan tersandung-sandung keduanya berlari ke jendela timur...

 **BUMMM**!

Bunyi kaca pecah karena terjangan seseorang itu kalah keras oleh suara ledakan, tapi tetap saja kedengaran.

"Mereka lewat jendela!" terdengar suara Shibazaki. Keadaan masih penuh kepulan asap dan debu akibat ledakan terakhir. Para polisi berlarian ke pintu depan untuk mengejar ke arah timur.

"Lokernya masih utuh," gumam Nine lega di tengah kekacauan itu. Ia berhasil merangkak ke arah loker lagi setelah ledakan, dan yang memecahkan kaca tadi hanya Twelve. Sphinx nomor dua itupun kini sudah di sisinya lagi setelah menipu pendengaran polisi.

"Cepat, Nine!" gumam Twelve bersemangat. Sepasang netranya berbinar saat si Sphinx nomor satu menyentuh pintu loker yang dimaksud. "Tentu kau tahu nomor kuncinya," tambahnya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Nine. Dia tidak perlu trik khusus untuk membuka loker yang satu ini, tidak seperti saat mereka membongkar loker Five sebelumnya. Karena dia tahu apa kuncinya. Karena ini adalah loker lama _nya_.

"Sudah kuduga itu hanya tipuan!"

Seruan familier bernada dingin disertai bunyi pistol dikongkang itu membuat Nine bergeming sesaat. Dirasakannya Twelve juga membeku di tempatnya.

Satu-satunya penolong mereka, sang Oedipus, kini berbalik dan hendak merenggut satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Shibazaki sialan! Tidak ada waktu lagi!

Nine sudah memasukkan kombinasi kunci loker itu saat Twelve mencoba berbicara pada Shibazaki,

"Tunggu sebentar, Shibazaki- _san_!"

Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi, Nine akan berhasil menguak rahasia _artificial savant_ yang sudah lebih dulu diketahui Five. Sebentar lagi ia dan Twelve akan bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa disiksa bayangan kematian di usia muda meski harus mendekam di penjara. Tak masalah. Mereka memang layak dihukum atas rangkaian teror itu—tapi itu setelah mereka berhasil mengungkap yang satu ini. Jantung Nine berdebar kencang ketika dirasakannya kunci loker itu bergerak ke arah yang benar.

Ada desing angin, dan Nine membeku di tempatnya ketika satu inderanya menangkap sinyal itu. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, 'kan...?

Dia ingat. Twelve ditembak. Dia _sangat_ ingat. Memorinya tak terkalahkan—terima kasih pada Proyek Athena. Dia meihat, dia mendengar, dan dia ingat. Twelve sudah mati ditembak oleh tentara Amerika itu.

Dan barusan, Kenjirou Shibazaki menembak... menembak seseorang yang mengaku adalah _Twelve_ , tepat di _aorta thoracalis_.

Orang itu ambruk ke lantai, menambah noda merah pada alas gedung yang sudah bercampur puing itu.

 _Tidak. Orang itu memang Twelve..._

 _Tapi Twelve sudah ditembak oleh si tentara Amerika sebelumnya..._

 _Tidak mungkin orang masih hidup setelah ditembak di_ aorta thoracalis _..._

 _Twelve... apa kau sudah mati? Atau ini hanya mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan?_

Nine jatuh berlutut, telinganya dipekakkan oleh suara teriakan dari resonansi pita di laringnya sendiri... pandangannya gelap.

 _Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi..._

Dan kesadaran yang tak seberapa itu meninggalkan tuannya.

.

* * *

.

Kenjirou Shibazaki menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, membiarkan campuran gas monoksida dan lain-lain itu meracuni paru-parunya serta menenangkan neuronnya sebelum meloloskannya lewat mulut.

"Tidak ada perkembangan, ya," gumamnya.

Hamura menggeleng. Rekan sejawat Shibazaki itu ikut memandangi gedung putih di hadapan mereka—yang adalah area bebas asap rokok.

"Pada akhirnya, hanya dialah yang berhasil bertahan hidup dari Proyek Athena terkutuk itu," ujar Hamura. "Kukira belum terlambat, karena kita memang baru bisa menginterogasi pejabat busuk itu hari ini. Ternyata..."

"Angka di sebelah kiri bilangan neraka, ya..." Shibazaki bergumam dengan rokok itu di mulutnya. "'Terjaga oleh Minus', tidak kusangka itu berarti harafiah. _Kontrol negatif dalam eksperimen_."

"Sialan benar orang tua itu!" Hamura berseru gusar. "Anak-anak itu diperlakukannya seperti tikus percobaan."

Shibazaki menghembuskan asap. "Setidaknya, akhirnya dia membeberkan kebenaran." Dia meraba sesuatu dalam saku jasnya—secarik kertas yang dilipat. Kertas dengan tulisan tangan Five, yang dia dapatkan tersimpan di saku pakaian Nine saat pemuda itu dimasukkan ke tempat ini.

 _Rumah Sakit Jiwa Aomori._

Sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak Jepang dilanda bencana absennya listrik. Perlahan, negeri matahari terbit itu merangkak bangkit; memerangi sisa-sisa radiasi bom nuklir di atas langit waktu itu, dan musim panas tahun ini bisa dinikmati oleh penduduk dengan pendingin ruangan yang sudah kembali berfungsi.

Nine bukan kehilangan rasionalitasnya waktu itu—dia begitu sedih atas kematian Twelve yang sudah seperti saudaranya. Memerlukan terapi untuk sembuh dari traumanya, menurut Shibazaki. Lagipula, Nine sudah hidup penuh ketegangan hingga hari itu. Mungkin dirawat sebentar akan baik bagi psikisnya.

Kertas berisi teka-teki itu ditulis oleh Five, karena Nine menyebutkannya demikian. Perempuan itu memberikannya sesaat sebelum dia membakar dirinya sendiri di perjalanan ke konferensi Sphinx.

Five memang ingin Nine terjebak dalam permainannya. Loker-loker di _Settlement_ benar-benar dipasangi peledak—semua, kecuali satu loker yang benar yang malah tidak ada isinya. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Nine cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan jawabannya di tengah bahaya, tapi tentu saja dia tidak menduga terbunuhnya Twelve dan akibatnya pada kejiwaan Nine.

Si Sphinx tunggal itu tidak berhasil memuaskan tanda tanya di hatinya mengenai teka-teki Five, karena beberapa hari setelah kematian Twelve dia mulai meracau bahwa si Sphinx nomor dua masih hidup. Disusul tingkah lakunya yang kadang membuat orang betul-betul mempertanyakan kewarasannya, seperti obsesinya pada lemari atau loker atau apapun pada urutan kesembilan.

Pikiran Nine kadang masih rasional—dia mampu diajak bicara tentang detail teror yang sudah pernah dilakukannya bersama Twelve—namun memori jangka pendeknya tidak sebaik itu. Dan dia sering berhalusinasi tentang si _partner in crime_ serta membayangkan mereka berdua terlibat dalam kejar-kejaran dengan polisi. Kemarin dia ditemukan berkeliaran di bangsal lantai satu, mengoceh tentang temannya yang sudah mati itu, sedang mengacak-acak lemari arsip nomor sembilan tanpa hasil.

Berkali-kali peristiwa serupa terjadi, dan setiap kali diakhiri dengan kegagalannya membuka lemari. Membongkar kunci lemari tidak lebih mudah dibanding meloloskan diri dari kamar yang dikunci perawat. Dalam sebulan terakhir ini, bisa dibilang ada kemajuan—dia sudah beberapa kali nyaris berhasil membuka lemari kesembilan namun selalu ketahuan.

Mengetahui jawaban yang benar mungkin malah membuatnya tak berdaya.

Nine, si nomor Sembilan, adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak diberi obat _artificial savant_ dalam Proyek Athena. Para peneliti menemukan anugerah dalam dirinya, bahwa dia adalah satu dari sekian juta orang normal—penderita s _avant syndrome_ alami _,_ yang bisa jadi disebabkan faktor genetik. Dia seorang jenius s _avant_ sejak hari kelahirannya, dan Five yang menjadi anak terakhir yang bertahan di _Settlement_ sudah menyelidiki hal-hal semacam itu dengan memanfaatkan posisinya di FBI.

Sebagai kompensasinya, kadang-kadang Nine mengalami _migrain_ ringan. Dan setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut, ada hipotesis yang menyebutkan bahwa sistem sarafnya rawan karena gen yang menyertai bakat luar biasa itu. Pukulan atas tewasnya Twelve bisa jadi sudah merubuhkan tiang akal sehatnya.

Seandainya Twelve tidak tewas tertembak oleh tentara Amerika hari itu pun, usianya tak akan panjang.

"Jadi, memang tidak ada cara untuk bertahan hidup dari obat mengerikan itu," simpul Hamura dengan nada muram. "Satu-satunya _survivor_ adalah dia yang memang ditakdirkan demikian. Kasihan anak-anak yang sudah mati itu."

Shibazaki mengiyakan dengan murung. "Dan sekarang... orang satu-satunya itu pun sudah jatuh ke dalam Tartarus—neraka dengan _hukuman tiada akhir_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8**

 **Lemniscatus**

 **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fine.**

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

(1) Sel-sel kelabu di sini merujuk pada _substantia nigra_ , bagian otak besar yang adalah nahkoda kebanyakan sel-sel tubuh. Istilah ini dipopulerkan oleh Ratu Cerita Kriminal, Agatha Christie, melalui tokoh Hercule Poirot yang selalu mengandalkan sel-sel kelabu miliknya dalam memecahkan kasus.

(2) Aorta thoracalis, salah satu pembuluh arteri terbesar di tubuh yang menyuplai darah ke kepala, leher, dan lengan.

(3) Grafologi adalah ilmu yang mempelajari tulisan tangan.

(4) Neurotransmitter, senyawa kimia dalam tubuh sebagai pembawa sinyal yang tanpanya sel-sel saraf manusia nggak bisa saling komunikasi.

 _Lemniscatus_ , dari bahasa Latin yang berarti 'terhias dengan pita', adalah lambang infinitas. Istilah ini juga merujuk pada bentuk kurva aljabar yang menyerupai angka delapan rebah.

Sebagian trivia di sini adalah bagian dari _canon anime_ -nya. Sementara beberapa kiasan lain hanya hasil pemikiran Roux setelah browsing sana-sini ^^,,

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
